Microelectromechanical systems (referred to herein interchangeably as either microelectromechanical systems or MEMS) devices are widely used in applications such as automotive, inertial guidance systems, household appliances, protection systems for a variety of devices, and many other industrial, scientific, and engineering systems. Such MEMS devices are used to sense a physical condition such as acceleration, pressure, or temperature, and to provide an electrical signal representative of the sensed physical condition. MEMS are commonly provided as part of a package (also referred to herein as a “package assembly”) that includes a substrate to which the MEMS is mounted and further including, in some embodiments, additional components mounted to the substrate. In some embodiments, the additional components may be coupled with, and configured to engage, the MEMS.
For simplicity and clarity of illustration, the figures illustrate the general manner of construction and/or manufacture for one or more exemplary embodiments of the present invention. Unless otherwise stated, the elements shown in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of certain elements or regions in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements or regions to help improve understanding of embodiments of the invention.